Laundry Day
by The Black Candle
Summary: Different one-shots featuring Izzy and Mixed up laundry. Comment on your pairings. So far- Gwuncan, Aleheather. Nawn, Gwent, and Jock
1. Chapter 1

**AN- So this is an interactive thing I guess, comment on your pairings and I will make an one-shot featuring Izzy and mixed up laundry. I know that it's no good now but I will do my best with the one-shots. There are some pairings that I refuse to do (Dott, NoCo, and a few others). Also remember that these pairings cannot feature Izzy and that the time of this is either RotI or All Stars.**

**Disclaimer- I wish I owned Total Drama but I don't.**

Chris's cheapness not only effected the cast members in the game but the cast members at Playa de Losers. Not majorly but with all the interns either working on the show or dead the only residents of the Playa were the eliminated contestants. At first this seemed like a good thing with no adult supervision but the teenagers couldn't get around the fact that they had to do there own chores. They weren't complaining, as long as they were far away from the game they were okay.

But of course Courtney had to make a chart to make the chore system orderly, her real reasoning behind it was so she could cut holes in Gwen's laundry. The ex-contestants didn't complain about the system though none of them would admit it. They didn't really care about how things were done as long as long as DJ was cooking and they weren't wearing three-day-old clothes. So everyday a different person took out the garbage, did the laundry, did the dishes, so on and so on.

The only problem was Izzy. While everyone agreed on doing the chores even people like Duncan and Heather surprisingly Izzy was a problem. It wasn't that she wouldn't do them, but Izzy would turn the simple task of doing the dishes into a death trap. Needless to say there were many complaints made about her tactics. So they decided to give her the job of delivering laundry every day.

But even then she found a way to cause trouble. Because she thought it would be fun to switch around the laundry of some of the players and send to meet someone.

**Note- I am going to do Nawn and Jock and maybe Gwent. Just comment your pairings and I will most likely do an one-shot for them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN-I thought I'd just get Gwuncan out of the way since I know there are going to be a ton of votes for them and they had the first vote.** ** I also need to set some rules for the parings you can vote for. I can't do any of the canon parings that are together throughout All Stars and Revenge of the Island. So no Zoke, Gigette, Tyldsey, ect. I like this couple enough even though I like Gwent more, I just think they could have been better on the show, Courtney got in the way of their relationship and if she wasn't they wouldn't have broken up.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Total Drama, no one on this site does so why do we have to do this?**

Gwen was sitting on her bed at the Playa after her elimination in All Stars. Personally she was mad a Chris for eliminating her because of the whole painting incident. She also felt a little mad at herself for not finding a new painting. If she just took a little more time to find a new painting she would have come in late but she would have had her object and Scott would have been eliminated. So now she just sat on her bed checking her e-mails when she heard a knock on her door.

"_Probably Courtney asking me to forgive her for the list again." _she thought, but it wasn't Courtney. It was a basket of clean laundry containing her leggings, socks, bathing suit, shirts, skirts, and... some t-shirts much to big for her. In fact they looked like they belonged to one of the guys, they were black and had skulls on them. She knew exactly whom they belonged to.

When Gwen had gotten to the Playa she learned that Duncan had not gone to jail due to contracts or something like that. Yet Chris kept him eliminated because he was still mad about the whole "cottage" incident. And Gwen couldn't blame him. She still felt stupid for breaking up with him but she had to do it. The guilt from what she did to Courtney was killing her because she knew what it felt like when Heather kissed Trent back in season one. And when Chris put her on the villains she felt even worse. Usually she didn't care about what others thought of her but this time it wasn't what others thought of her it was what she thought of herself. She hated the guilt she felt so she broke up with Duncan.

Once Courtney forgave her she felt better but secretly she missed Duncan. He was always there for her and they had so much in common. He understood her and they had so much fun those two years causing trouble, making jokes, watching horror movies, and talking. But the guilt was still there and Gwen had to get rid of it.

_"He cheated on you with Courtney" _she told herself, then the other part of her mind took over _"But you were ignoring him." _She was so confused, mentally she argued with herself. On the one hand she did break up with him over something that she knew he was joking about. _"He choose you over Courtney." _said the other side of her brain. On the other hand he did keep talking about Courtney and kept trying to get her attention. _"He only did it because he was used to her yelling at him." _That was true, she remember all the times Courtney would yell at him or freak out over the slightest thing and she would be lying if she said she didn't think it was funny.

She still had his shirts in her hands and still needed to give them to him. She made her way down the hallway with the shirts in her hands and her heart beating rapidly. When she found herself facing his door one of the voices in her head took over, _"You could just leave them at the door, you wouldn't have to see him." _for a second she almost dropped the shirts and made a run for it. Then the other voice in her head took over, _"But you want to see him." _ She did want to see him, she had been trying to convince herself that she was over him but she couldn't. So she knocked on the door.

When it opened Duncan stood there smiling not his usual smile but a genuine one that showed he was happy to see her too. She looked up at him for the first time since his elimination and successfully contained her smile and just handed him the shirts and said, "These came to my room."

His face turned back into his usual devil smile and said, "Is that the only reason you came to see me Pasty?"

Her eyes widened slightly as she said a little more coldly than she wanted to, "Yes."

Taken aback by her harsh tone he felt so bad. Duncan never meant to hurt Gwen and he regretted his mistakes from the season ever since she broke up with him. He had had many girlfriends in the past but Gwen was the best by a long shot. She liked him for who he was, she didn't mind that he had been to juvie, or had piercings, or a green mohawk, or anything about him. He could have fun with her and they could have hour-long conversations that never got boring. He missed al those things and seeing her again he wasn't sure how to tell her. So he said, "Sorry."

This took Gwen off guard since she wasn't used to Duncan apologizing. "For what?"

"For the elimination, it was my fault and if I hadn't blown up the mansion you wouldn't have gotten eliminated." he said in an attempt to talk to her.

"It's okay, Chris would have made me do something even more life-threatening, and remember it was a mansion." said Gwen, happy that the conversation wasn't as awkward anymore. Duncan laughed as he remembered Courtney's over reaction to that. "Right." he said between laughs.

"And I'm sorry to." said Gwen looking at the floor. "What are you sorry for?" asked Duncan.

"Not believing you about Mal an-and breaking up with you." she said quietly.

"Your sorry for breaking up with me?" he asked with hope in his voice, a dorky voice in his mind was screaming, "_She sill likes me! She still likes me!"_

"Yeah, I was just feeling really guilty because of the whole Courtney thing and I knew what it felt like to be cheated on." she said. "It wasn't you it was me, I know that's like the biggest cliché ever but... okay it was more of the situation we were in. With us on different teams and Chris doing all this stuff and..."

But she was cut off by Duncan dropping the shirts and picking her up, holding her by the waist cut her off, her feet a few inches off the ground. She reacted by putting her arms around his neck and whispering, "Was that just to shut me up?"

"I'm sorry to." He said.

"I forgive you." She said, her heart beating faster.

"Will you take me back?" He asked. Gwen responded by facing him, leaning in and kissing him. "Is that an answer?"


	3. Chapter 3

** AN- So I was going to do Nawn but then I had this idea for Aleheather so here it is. I haven't gotten as many reviews as I hoped so please, please vote on pairings if you haven't already. Just in case you guys didn't know you can vote on different couples with the same people. So you can vote on Duncney and Scourtney, I will most likely do both. Just remember that there has to be a time when the pairings are both eliminated and not together. One more thing, I got a vote for Geoff/Lindsey but the only way I can do it is if there's a Tyler/Bridgette chapter, do you guys want that? Sorry for the long author's note, you probably didn't read it anyway. **

**This takes place after Alejandro's elimination in season 5.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Total Drama, some guys at Cartoon Network do.**

"Just go away you jerk!" she screamed at him.

"Heather just let me explain, can't we talk about this?" Alejandro asked her. For once in his life he was being controlled by his emotions, not by the strategic, evil part of his brain.

"We could have talked about this in the game," she responded angrily, "but we couldn't because you eliminated me!"

"You did the same to me, season three, volcano, robot suit ring a bell?" he responded, immediately regretting it. "Wait that came out wrong."

Heather glared at him, "At least I won that season." She said coldly as she stormed away. Alejandro tried to follow her but she threw one of the nearby lamps at his head, which he managed to duck. Heather took the opportunity to escape to her room and Alejandro gave up trying to talk to her.

What they didn't know was that a certain red haired psycho was watching everything from the vents, plotting on the spot.

In her room Heather sat on one of the armchairs, looking out her window at the pool below. As one of the four winners, soon to be five, she got a better room than everyone else. Except for the four, soon to be five, runner-ups who got nicer rooms than the other contestants. But not as good as the winners.

She looked down and saw friends on the show having fun in the pool and to her disgust, couples making out and being all "adorable". She didn't have any friends on the show, unless you count Sierra, which she didn't. Secretly she wanted friend but she accepted that no one liked her enough to be on friendly terms with her. There was LeShawna for a while in season two but she turned out to be faking the whole "enemies turned friends" thing. She did try to make people like her more in season three, but her attempts failed. The only people who accepted her were Cody and Sierra, but Cody was a nerd and Sierra was a freak.

But then there was Alejandro.

He was so similar to her in so many ways. They were manipulative, attractive, and determined. She was smart enough to realize how manipulative he was right from the beginning of the season. But she eventually found herself attracted to him not just as much as all the other girls but even more than the other girls. And it was because she was one of the only girls to realize how evil he was. Surprisingly and unsurprisingly she liked him for how evil he was. Together they were unstoppable in World Tour when they teamed up and they even made it to the final three together. Until she voted for him and they were once again enemies.

But really the reason she voted him off was because she was threatened by him. As strategic as she was her pride got in the way of the game for her. So her vote for him showed how she was not only threatened by him but was impressed by him. Also because he distracted her, there were many times that she wanted to cave in to his seductions because she felt something real. But she was strong and was able to hold back until the finale. When she accidentally let slip her feelings for him he kissed her. She wasn't used to having a person treat he with this much respect, let alone affection, so she responded by giving him his karma.

But she never meant for it to go as far as a robot suit and for once in her life she felt awful. He was one of the only people that could tolerate her and she was one of the only people who liked him for his evil self.

Alejandro sat in his room, angry at the game, angry with Mal, and angry with himself. To him the game was everything to him, or at least it used to be. Now there was a person in his life who actually mattered to him. Heather.

As the two greatest antagonists on the show, so naturally they were made for each other. He knew it and he knew that she felt the same way. He couldn't figure out why she expressed more hate than affection towards him. They were adversaries but they were also lovers. Pondering on why she hated him so much now he heard a knock at the door. Getting up he opened the door up to have a basket of laundry thrown in his face, the door closed so suddenly he couldn't see who gave it to him. It had of course his pants, socks, shirts, and...some red halter-tops?

"What the...?" he said out loud to no one. He immediately recognized them and ran down the hallway to Heather's room.

Heather's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at her door. She opened it to reveal Alejandro with her halter-tops in hand. She was about to slam the door n his face when he put his foot in the way just in time, ignoring the pain.

"I have your halter-tops." He said. She opened the door back and grabbed her clothes out of his hands and almost closed the door on him again. But his reflexes were too quick and he was able to pull her out into the hallway. He face was twisted with anger and longing.

"Why have you been ignoring me?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, "You eliminated me you jerk."

"So, we both tried to eliminate each other throughout the game. And you're ignoring me for accomplishing something we both tried to do." He said still holding her wrists.

"You just don't get it do you." she said coldly, her gray eyes looking into his green ones with longing, she was trying with all her might to keep her emotions in check. Yet with him this close to her it was hard for her.

"And I won't unless you tell me chica." He said. "The game did matter to you but there is something more, I can tell."

"I told you already." She said quietly, not trying to get away from him anymore.

"When was that?"

"On the volcano. When I told you how much the game meant to me."

"As I recall it was also when you told me you loved me." He said, when he got no response he asked. "Did you see me defeat Jose?"

"Yes." She whispered. "Thank you for that, I didn't deserve it." At these words Alejandro pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around he waist. She didn't pull away.

"I tried to win for us chica." He said to her surprise.

"Now the game's over." She said. "I tried to win, I was cheated out of the money so many times." Then Alejandro understood, he had been cheated out of the money himself twice, but he couldn't imagine being cheated out of it over and over again.

"I do recall that you once said you would also miss me once the game was over." He said.

"Maybe I did." She said, her emotions feeling like they were being tossed up in a blender. "I meant it." She said before she could stop herself.

"I meant what I said as well, and now that the game is done we can start."

"Start what?" She asked, well aware of what he was talking about but she still wanted him to say it out loud.

"I think you know chica." He said, their faces now centimeters apart. Heather couldn't take it anymore and closed the gap between their lips and this kiss felt so much better than on the volcano.

**AN-How was it? Personally I thought the Gwuncan chapter was better. Please review and vote on parings.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- NAWN! Thank you to all my awesome reviewers for voting on parings, especially the ones who voted for Nawn! And because we have come to this paring I want to give you the backstory of this fanfiction. Originally this was supposed to be a Nawn one shot, so it was only supposed to be this chapter. I wanted to do a Noah and Dawn meet thing and I came across the idea of Izzy switching up their sweaters somehow. Then I realized I could do something like this with Jock and thus this fanfiction of several one shots was born. **

** I've gotten a couple votes for pairings with Mal in them and I'm sorry to say I can't do them since Mal was never at the Playa. So I'm sorry I can't do them, I really am. This one will be pretty dialogue heavy since they never met. Sorry this has taken so long to up date but my education was in the way.**

**Takes place after Dawn's elimination in season 4.**

Noah was sitting in his room doing what he did best, reading a book. He was board as always and wanted nothing more than to go home for once. Sure he would be in the company of his eight other annoying siblings but he would be away from the nut house. Noah was a usually board person but here at this resort he was especially board because he had no one to converse with. Even at his school he had a few friends who he could have an intelligent conversation with, but at the resort there was no one like him. Which Chris did on purpose of course, he had to form a group of the most different people ever to create "drama".

Even if Noah had a few things in common with people like Gwen, Courtney, Cody, and even Heather he didn't like them. People expected him to befriend the sanest people on the show. So it was a big surprise to everyone when his closest friends not only on the show but in general were the most insane. These actions from a person like Noah made people question him about his home life and his personality, but they were all people he couldn't stand. So he isolated himself from everyone by making himself a shield of sarcasm and cynicism.

His reading of The Book Thief was interrupted by a knock on his door. He was quite conferrable and the book was quite enjoyable so he didn't want to get up. The knocking didn't stop however, if anything it got louder and faster.

_"If I don't make any noise maybe they'll go away eventually." _he thought. But whoever was knocking clearly had no intention of going away anytime soon. So he very reluctantly got up and opened the door. To his great annoyance no one was there but a laundry basket with his clothes.

"You could have just left it here." he called to the hallway taking the basket in his room. It had his short pants, socks, white long shirts, his blue collared shirts, and...a green sweater instead of his red sweater vests. _"Great."_ he thought sarcastically. He knew whom the sweater belonged to, even though he had never met her he had seen the sweater on her for five episodes.

Dawn sat on her bed in her room meditating as always. This time she didn't have on her casual moss green sweater on because it was being cleaned. So she had on her light purple tank top she always wore underneath on, her thoughts pondering on the game. She knew she wouldn't win, what she didn't expect was having Scott eliminate her. To her knowing the future all the time was boring, so once in a while she didn't read her tealeaves. _"And look where that got me."_ she thought. True she was relived to get out of the game and acquainted herself with nicer people and non-mutant animals at the resort but she did want to help people on the show. She wanted to help Zoey with her and Mike, she wanted to help Mike with his MPD, she wanted to help Cameron with his adaption to the world, and she wanted to warn people about Scott. But she knew what would happen to him in the end and that it would help his aura. But the knock at her door interrupted her meditation, she opened it to Noah holding he green sweater.

"This came to my room." Said Noah, giving her the sweater. She took it from him, immediately recognizing him from the past seasons. She closed her eyes to read his aura to read one of the most interesting aura's she had ever read. It had gray, she already knew he was cynical from watching the show so that was no surprise. But there were some brighter colors that showed a nicer side she didn't expect, she could see that he was smart, usually board, unattached, and kind of nice. The part of him that was nice was slight but she could see it was there.

Noah, very creeped out waved his hand in front of her face and said, "Hello, earth to psychic." She opened her eyes and said, "Your aura is a great mixture of gray and orange."

"Uh, yeah okay, so were there any red sweater vests that came here because they didn't come to my room." He asked in an attempt to get back to his room.

"No, but I know that they will come in a little while, do you want to wait here?" She asked. He shrugged and said, "Sure why not." As they both walked in.

"Just so you know, I don't believe in all that aura reading stuff." He told her as she sat back on her bed in Indian style.

"I know," She responded, "Most people don't, I don't judge them. But it is real."

Noah rolled his eyes and responded, "If it's all real tell me something about myself that nobody knows."

"Alright, when you were six your father made you play soccer and you were the worst player on the team because you had no interest in sports and you weren't really coordinated for it. When you accidentally cost you're team a match they beat you up and you quit the team and vowed to never do sports again." She said with a slightly satisfied and amused look on her face. Noah just looked at her in shock and said, "Anyone could have..."

"Four of the people on your team were your brothers." She said to clarify it.

"Okay fine, the aura reading stuff is real. But I still don't believe in the whole reading the future stuff."

"That's alright, if you watch episode nine you will see my prediction about Dakota come true."

"We'll see Luna." He said, he wouldn't say it out loud but he was impressed with the moonchild. He also wouldn't admit that he had been hoping she would win next to Cameron. She seemed like the sort of interesting person he often acquainted himself with. And he felt genuinely sorry for her when Scott wrongfully eliminated her.

"You know I thought that that elimination was pretty harsh." He said trying to start conversation. Dawn looked at him and smiled at him, so this was the nicer part she saw in his aura.

"You went through the same thing, you know how it feels." She said shrugging. This was true both of them had realized the true intention of the season villain and got eliminated for knowing too much.

"Yeah, but I didn't get shoved into a bag and thrown off a radioactive island by a giant catapult." He said, "Seriously, you can sue for Chris almost drowning you."

"No, I'm not Courtney." She said, easing in to his joking manner. "Plus he's allowed to put our lives in danger as long as there's some possible way of survival. Otherwise he'd be sued by all of us for putting us in every challenge ever."

"Not counting the non-life-threatening ones in the first and second season." He said remembering how safe the challenges were back then compared to now. "But you can sue because he tried to kill you after you were eliminated. So technically he tried to kill you when you weren't in the game anymore. And if I'm not mistaken there's a phrase for that, oh yeah, attempted murder."

"That's true, but I'm not going to bother because Chris will be dealing with a heavy karma after the season. And if Chris isn't allowed to harm us after we're eliminated then how was the elimination process last season the drop of shame?" She asked trying to beat him at his own game of wit.

"Apparently the malfunctioning parachutes somehow qualified as safety equipment." Then he realized the first thing she said, "Wait what karma are you talking about?"

"I thought you didn't believe in all that "reading the future stuff."

"I never said I did, but I wouldn't care if my dog started walking on hind legs, speaking German if he told me Chris' karma would come."

"I don't know what's going to happen to him for sure but my tea leaves said that by the end of the season Chris' punishment would come." Noah looked a liv bmza1rtyttle happier at these words at the news of Chris getting a taste of his own medicine, and then he decided to ask her a question he had been wondering about since her elimination.

"So if you can predict the future how come you didn't see your elimination coming?" She just shrugged and said,

"Who said I didn't know." Noticing the weird look Noah was giving her she went on, "I knew I wasn't going to win but that doesn't mean I'm not going to get any money. Besides that's why I joined the show."

"How can you get money if you aren't going to win, Chris isn't going to bring you back. Even if you did go back in the game you wouldn't win, he would make sure his favorite player won. So you can't get money."

"My tea leaves said I would get money from the show. " She shrugged.

"Okay, you believe that this game was worth something in your life." He deadpanned, "So why did you join the show if you knew you weren't going to win?"

"To make friends," She then noticed the look on his face that said "are you kidding me?" and she explained more, "I never really had any human friends back home and I knew there would be people that would like me."

"I just came to show that people who are smart could be just as good as people who are athletic." He said without thinking. Dawn mentally smiled because he was finally opening up to her. He couldn't really understand why he was talking to her like this, but unlike anyone else he found her easier to talk to.

"You'll be happy at the end of the season." She said knowing how far Cameron would make it in the game. "What?" he asked, but Dawn just put her finger over her lip and he rolled his eyes in annoyance. "You came on the show to make friends to." She said to his surprise.

"No I didn't." He said firmly and quietly at the same time. Dawn felt kind of bad for knowing this fact about him that she knew he kept secret. So she came off her bed and stood next to him on the wall he was leaning on. She looked at him with her large gray-blue eyes at his face that was looking down at the floor. He didn't really want to make eye contact with her but he could feel her eyes looking at him with not pity but understanding. She put her pale hand on his shoulder and he looked up. And they just sat there on her floor in silence for a few moments before Noah said, "You're right."

"It must have been hard with all you're siblings to live with." She responded quietly.

"They all say that, they don't have to live as the youngest of nine and the stupid people at school who either pick on you or annoy you." He responded with a shrug.

"You know I could read your palms sometime."

"Alright then, it's better than sitting in my room all day reading."

"I didn't expect you would ever say something was better than reading." He slightly laughed instead of responding. Just then his red sweater vests were thrown at him, they looked at the place where they were thrown from. They saw the vent slightly cracked open and they both stood up.

"Umm, so." Noah said with his red sweater vests in his hands that were slightly sweaty.

"This was nice." Dawn said for him.

"Yeah, so I guess I should go now." He said hiding the disapointment in his voice.

"Maybe you could come back again sometime if you want to talk or if I could read you're palms."

"Yeah that would be good, maybe tomorrow." He said trying to hid the hope in his voice.

"Sure, see you tomorrow." She said closing her door as they waved goodbye and Noah walked to his room. Dawn lay on her bed pondering on their conversation instead of meditating on it. She looked at her ceiling smiling, knowing that his aura was much pinker than before and also knowing her aura was too.

**Please, please review and vote on pairings. I'm sorry this took so long but I will try to do at least two a week. The next ones will probably be Jock or Gwent unless you guys want otherwise.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN- Thank you so much my awesome reviewers! I also want to address a mistake made in the last chapter where I accidentally typed some random nonsense. I just had writers block for a few minutes and I forgot to delete it. Here are the results from the voting for the ones I will do and might do.**

**Gwent-4**

**Jock-4**

**Coderra- 2**

**Duncney-1**

**LightAnne-1**

**Bawn-1**

**Gwuncan (friends)-1**

**Gwent (friends)-1**

**Lindeoff-1**

**Gwenameron- 1**

**Scourtney-1**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Total Drama. Gosh!**

**This takes place after Gwen's elimination in season 5.**

He knew he still liked her, she was like a heart drawn with permanent marker in his mind and he knew it. And in that heart it said G+T.

Trent sat in his room fiddling with his guitar thinking about the past season. So much had happened and he watched every second of it to make sure she was okay. Because he knew he still loved her. Season one was the best for him, mostly, there were a lot of things that got in their way but they turned out fine in the end.

Then came season two, he still had a lot of regret for everything he did those episodes. He knew how many stupid decisions he made that season but he was really desperate. She always seemed to make him unsure of himself and voice always came out awkwardly. She had that kind of effect on him like no other girl had. He had several other girlfriends after she broke up with him to get over her but they were never the same. He always had to call it off with those relationships because those girls were never the same as Gwen.

He found that she was the most likeable and interesting girl on the show. Sure there were other nice girls on the show who were nice and attractive like Bridgette, Zoey, Dawn, and Lindsey. But he was never as interested in them as he was in Gwen. She was beautiful, smart, independent, athletic, and mysterious. To him she was truly amazing and he would do anything to go back and fix everything.

Down at the pool Gwen was hanging out with Bridgette and LeShawna as she hadn't done that in so long. The season had been long and painful for her, not just physically but emotionally painful. Duncan had cheated on her with Courtney and she had to break up with him, only to have him arrested a few episodes later. There went her best friend and boyfriend. She tried all season to have Courtney forgive her for something she never intended to do only to have her backstab her in the end. So now she had an ex-boyfriend in jail and a person she tried so hard to please backstab her when she dumped her boyfriend for her.

"Gwen, are you okay?" Bridgette broke her train of thought as she looked at her friend with concern.

"Yeah just thinking about the season." She said looking at the ground.

"You know, you have a lot to be proud of." Said Bridgette in her motherly nature.

"That's true girl, you did beat Heather." said LeShawna to help her, which did a little.

"And Alejandro, Lightning, Jo, Courtney, Duncan..." continued Bridgette until LeShawna decided to voice her opinion.

"And I am glad you dumped that no good, cheating, juvie reject, pain in my butt."

"Yeah, I guess it's good that he's gone." Gwen said shrugging it off. "I'm going upstairs, the final's tomorrow anyway." then the girls went to their own rooms.

Back to Trent in his room he caught a glimpse of Gwen walking out of the pool area from his window. He smiled and went back to playing his guitar. Then the vent above him opened and his basket of clothes hit him on the head. He picked up his clothes and made his way over to his dresser to put them away. Until he came across something he didn't expect.

Gwen's black corset.

He ended up staring at it for a while wondering what to do. Ever since season two he had always been afraid that if he talked to her he would say the wrong thing like he did in that season. He had tried to talk to her before but he never had the confidence. He decided that this was his chance to finally talk to her without making it look like he wanted to get back with her. Even though he did.

Gwen walked across the hallway to her room at the resort. Once she got in her room she changed into her black pajamas and sat down in her desk chair. She sighed looking out the window seeing a very small outline of the island. Tomorrow would be the finale, Mal versus Zoey. Gwen was happy that Zoey made it to the finale but she felt that she was so close to winning. The game always felt like that to her, just when something was in her grasp, just when things seemed to be going her way something or someone had to ruin it. She had been so close to winning in season one until Izzy lured Owen with the sent of brownies. She had been really close to gaining Courtney's friendship back, until she realized that she shouldn't have tried to befriend Courtney in the first place. She was really close to having a good relationship with Duncan until they went back in the game and he kept trying to flirt with Courtney. She was so close to going to the merge with Duncan in season three until she got eliminated with that tiebreaker. She was so close to leaving the show in season one with Trent until season two.

Trent seemed to have left an imprint on her with his songs for her, the way he always seemed to keep a relaxed attitude no matter what, how nice he was to everyone, how accepting he was, almost everything about him. Almost everything, she still hadn't forgotten how much of a psycho he was in season two. She liked him, just not his actions sometimes. Like when he left he buried alive and when he kept throwing challenges for her. But the knocking on her door broke her concentration.

Speak of the devil, because Trent was standing at her door holding something black and cloth in his hands.

"Hey." Gwen started calmly though she had a confused look on her face. Trent looked into her large, black, doe-like eyes with his bright green ones and he immediately felt his face becoming slightly red.

"Hey, good to see you again." he said _"Just stay clam, just stay calm."_ He told himself. "I got your laundry by mistake." He said handing her the corsets.

"Thanks," She said as she took them from him. "I'm just glad the season's over."

"Yeah, a lot of stuff happened. I'm kinda glad I didn't get put back in the game." He rubbed the back of his neck as he said this, the only thing on his mind was the end of episode five. "I'm glad you dumped Duncan though." He mentally slapped himself _"Idiot, that makes it seem like you still like her." _But Gwen was smiling.

"How come?" She couldn't help but notice how nervous Trent was acting and she hoped she didn't look the same way.

"He was a jerk, still is. I never really liked him cause he was always acting like he was really tough even though he wasn't." He said shrugging.

"Now we have proof of that." She said remembering how he had acted when he was on the hero team. Trent was becoming more relaxed once she started to agree with him about Duncan. But after she said that she frowned and looked down slightly. Trent noticed this.

"You okay?"

"Fine, just tired." She lied, half of her wanting to be alone and half of her wanting to keep talking to Trent.

"Okay then, see you tomorrow I guess." he was disappointed and started to leave until he felt a hand wrap around his wrist. He turned around to see Gwen grabbing his wrist, he was surprised but happy that she wanted him to stay.

"Could you stay here for a few more minutes maybe?" Trent nodded and they both walked into her room and sat on her bed, looking out the window. They sat in silence for a few moments looking at the small outline of camp Wawanakwa. Every now and then Trent would take a look at Gwen to make sure she was okay, she didn't, because all she needed was to feel his presence. Trent decided to break the silence by saying, "Is there anything you want to talk about?"

Gwen responded by quietly saying, "You were right."

"About what?" Trent was taken off guard by her answer, not because he expected something different, he just didn't expect that.

"About Duncan, pretty much everything you said about him."

"Oh." He didn't really know what else to say but he could see her face in the moonlight full of sadness. The only thing he could think to do was put his arm around her and he could feel himself burst with happiness inside when she didn't pull back.

"I made a lot of really stupid mistakes in this game and I'm really sorry, for all of them." Trent looked at her in surprise.

"You don't need to..." He was about to disagree but Gwen cut him off. "No I did, getting together with Duncan was a stupid mistake, the whole thing with Courtney was a stupid mistake, coming back this season was a stupid mistake, and..." She was about to say that breaking up with him was a stupid mistake but her face said it for her, and Trent could read her face pretty well.

"I made a lot of mistakes to. I left you on the beach, I believed Heather and got eliminated because of it, I went crazy with the number nine thing, I threw all those challenges for you when I shouldn't have, and I'm sorry."

The silence for a little while longer, Trent had his arm around Gwen and she was leaning her head on his shoulder. They both felt the same feeling they had in season one. Trent was feeling what he had been feeling for the past few years and Gwen was feeling the thing that she wanted to feel for so long. So she said what she almost did moments ago.

"I wish I didn't break up with you." Trent looked at her smiling brightly to her surprise but he was also confused.

"I thought you were happy with Duncan." He said, his emotions in a blender of confusion, hope, and love.

"I thought I was but it wasn't the same as those few days when we weren't competing." She felt the spark she had for the musician grow into a roaring fire.

"We aren't competing now." Trent pointed out, they both had the exact same thing, neither of them sure how to say it out loud, their faces were about three inches apart from each other now.

"I'm willing to try it again if you are." Said Trent.

Gwen responded by closing the gap between their lips and the roaring fire set off a box of fireworks.

**AN- Wow, that was a hard chapter to write. I like Gwent a lot but that was hard to write. What did you think? As always vote on a pairing and review the ones I've already written. Also I want to know what you think the best chapter is so far. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy annoying, pointless, consumer oriented, unimaginative, manipulative, and shallow interpretation of romance day. (If you can't tell I really hate Valentine's Day.**

**AN- So here's Jock. I really like this pairing because it's so obvious that they like each other. Its kind of like Jo is the drill sergeant and Brick is the cadet. I swear they will become canon by season seven. This pairing is really hard to write but the ones who write it always write it really well I find. I want to give some credit to JockShipper who wrote ****Losers, But Winners Together, ****which gave me some inspiration for this. If you really like Jock go check the story out. Also I want to say a personal thanks to everyone who has reviewed my one shots positively, they aren't really that good but it's nice to know you guys like them. So thank you shinxshinx1595, iamsoproh, ColdShoulder19, Metadream, and all my awesome guest reviewers. Sorry this took so long to update but I'm goanna have a couple of days off so I will try to write as many as possible. **

**Takes place after Jo's elimination in season 5.**

In the woods of Playa de Losers Brick was running his normal 8K run around the resort. Though he had a good pace he wasn't into his run as he usually was. In fact for the last few weeks he felt like normal fitness training wasn't as enjoyable as usual. And he knew exactly why. People always told him that she was cruel and would never in a million years go out with anyone let alone him. But he didn't care because he knew her better than anyone, better, he didn't think he really know her.

Though currently she hadn't even been outside since her elimination. He knew that the thing she hated losing and that she hated getting eliminated last season but this time it was different. Last time she was just angry and tended to hit people a lot, but that was at least her somewhat normal behavior. But this time she was just distant with everyone.

_/flashback to the night of Jo's elimination/_

_Brick sat in the lobby of the resort waiting for Jo to come from the island. He had just watched the last episode and was just waiting for her to come in the lobby from the lake. When she eventually came into the lobby very wet she immediately walked over to the desk and Brick got up and followed her._

_"Hey Jo." He said awkwardly not knowing what else to say. But she just looked at the counter and let the intern give her room key. Brick just stared at her in amazement because he expected a much angrier reaction from her. _

_"So, um, sorry you got eliminated." He followed her as she walked to her room. She hadn't said a word since she had been eliminated and she hadn't made any acknowledgement of Brick's presence. Instead she looked at the ground with her usual glare, though this one wasn't angry it was more hurt. Brick kept following her to her room waiting for her to say anything or acknowledge him in any way._

_Once Jo got to her door she opened it with an angry force and slammed the door behind her. Brick stood at it for a moment and waited for her to say anything. When she didn't come out Brick decided to leave after shouting, "Okay, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." _

But she didn't come out of her roomthe next day, or the day after that. Brick was starting to get worried about her, even though she reminded him quite frequently last season that she didn't need anyone's help. He would attempt to go to her door and see if she was okay but even though he was a cadet he wasn't exactly the bravest. And an angry Jo was defiantly one of his worst fears.

Inside her room Jo repeatedly hit a punching bag that hung from her ceiling. All the rooms at the Playa were made to meet the needs and wants of the eliminated contestants. Noah's room was full of books, Sam's room was full of video games, and Jo's room was full of work out equipment. She was angry, actually angry was an understatement, she was furious. Not at Chris or Heather or anyone else who voted for her, she was mostly furious at herself. _"You could have won, you could still be in the game, this is all your fault." _These words kept playing over and over again in her head and she hated it, because she knew the words were right. She knew she lost it during the game, she knew that she needed to make another alliance, one where she didn't get an alliance member eliminated the next episode. She only really wanted to get past the people who got past her the previous season, aka Scott, Zoey, Lighting, and Cameron. She thought she would most defiantly get past Scott, she expected him to get up to his old tricks of throwing challenges and the team would vote him off, but he didn't, and he was still in the game while she was not.

She always had high expectations, she expected to win the million the previous season and this season. Jo always pushed herself, she worked hard to make sure she was the best. Since she always saw her athletic dad and older brothers as the best she pushed herself to be like them, only stronger, faster, and better. And she always felt the need to prove herself, and she thought that winning the show would be the best way to do that. She felt she had to win the show so people would respect her more, they wouldn't fear her they would respect her. Because hey, a million dollars can buy a lot of respect.

She threw another punch at the photo of Heather, or as she liked to call her, Million Dollar Loser. She smirked as she thought of when she called her that for the first time and she completely flipped out. There were dozens of pictures taped to the bag, all of them were wrinkled, torn, retaped, and reprinted. All except for one at the bottom.

Her punching bag was arranged like a pyramid of likability. On the top were the people she didn't hate the most but still didn't like, like Gwen or Mike, people that she could get annoyed with but didn't completely. In the middle were the people she completely loathed. Like Heather, Lightning, Cameron, now Zoey, Chris, Scott, Dakota, Courtney, the list went on. The very bottom had only one photo. This level was the one for her friends, and even though she had beat him up countless times last season she couldn't find herself to hit his picture anymore.

There was a knock at her door and she took a break from her punching bag and looked through the peak hole. She only saw a laundry basket, and no people so she decided it was okay to quickly grab the basket. Even though she was a tough, scary teenage girl she wasn't ready to face the world outside of her room, she wasn't ready to face the consequences of her elimination. Going through her basket she went through her sweatshirt, sweat pants, sweat shorts, and tank tops. Then she came across something unexpected. As she looked at it for a moment and decided it was time to leave her room.

Brick came upstairs and marched to his room **(AN- Has anyone noticed how Brick never walks normal?) **he went inside and sat on his be, thinking to himself, "_Is this what Jo is doing?" _he assumed she was but was surprised when he heard a knock on his door and opened it to Jo. She was leaning against the doorframe with a green piece of cloth. Brick was surprised but still happy to see her, so without thinking he hugged her. She was surprised, confused, happy, and mad all at the same time but she went by her instincts and pushed him away. He quickly backed, saluted, and said, "Good to say you again Ma'am."

Jo rolled her eyes and threw his green shirt at him. "Here's your shirt Brick-for-Brains." She was about to go back to her room but Brick grabbed her wrist so she couldn't get away. She tried to fight him but ended up glaring at him. She knew that he knew how bad she could beat him up.

Yet to her shock he didn't release her, if anything his grip was tighter. But his face showed concern and kindness.

"Jo, how come you haven't... how come I haven't seen you?" he didn't really know how to approach her or talk to her after all the weeks he hadn't seen her.

Jo didn't really know how to talk to him either at the moment. She considered him her best friend even though there wasn't much of a competition. Yet she wasn't sure why he was able to befriend her when so many others couldn't.

"I just didn't feel like it." She said coolly. But Brick knowing Jo and knowing she was lying questioned her further.

"I don't think so." He said a little more firmly. She pulled even harder, but she could feel herself not giving her full effort as she always did.

"I just didn't want to go outside, now can you let me go?"

"Are you sure you want to go?"

"Yes." She said very firmly. But Brick never knew her to act like this. By normal circumstances she would have challenged him to a race or something. But Brick knew the unique circumstance that she was facing. So he didn't let go.

"You know, I would have voted for anyone else." He said to try and calm her down and to his surprise she did. She stopped trying to pull away and looked at him. "No you wouldn't have."

"Nope, in fact I think I would have voted for Heather." He said in an attempt to cheer her up but she kept glaring.

"Brick house, you always voted for me last season." She responded but he shook his head.

"Considering that we were only at two elimination ceremonies together and I didn't vote for you at either one, so no I didn't."

"What? We were rivals, you did vote for me or at least you were supposed to." Inside she felt bad because those two elimination ceremonies she had voted for him. He shrugged and said, "I just didn't feel like it."

She rolled her eyes for a second time and said, "So you would have voted for Heather over me?" Jo slightly smiled up at him as he did the same at her.

"Yeah, I mean you were the only one who really did anything in the challenge." He said. Both looked into each other's eyes. Jo had stopped glaring and Brick had let go of her wrists yet she didn't go away. "I'm pretty sure you would have won if you were still in the game." He said as she softly smiled and very unexpectedly grabbed his shirt and kissed him. His eyes were as softballs and she let go of his shirt as she smirked. He stuttered and was red as an apple.

"Race you around the hotel Brickhouse." She said as she ran away, he ran after her as they both smiled. And Jo felt the happy feeling of the fourth season that she hadn't in a long time. And Brick felt the energizing presence of the jockette that he had been waiting for. 

**So that was Jock, I think it could have turned out better but I tried my best. These guys are really hard to write. Once again sorry for the long wait on the update but I was surprisingly having a social life. As always vote on whom you want next and which one do you think is the best written so far. **


End file.
